warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Whitewater
Whitewater is a big white tomcat with one blue eye and one yellow eye. Personality He tends to be quite serious and stoic, rarely opening up to others or expressing it if he's upset in some way. He's quiet and keeps to himself when left to his own devices, but will work with others if it is required of him, although he isn't the greatest team player, typically either wanting to be in charge, or acquiescing to an older warrior or authority figure, never taking the initiative to work with other cats or offer suggestions unless prompted. Despite this, he performs well and works hard to provide for his Clan… Although perhaps he works a little too hard; he rarely relaxes, instead always moving about and trying to complete duties, sometimes even taking it upon himself to volunteer for early or late patrols to hunt or monitor the borders, or stepping up to handle guard duty outside of camp at night. He does occasionally neglect himself. His lack of self care usually comes from forgetfulness, not a willful neglect of his own needs; sometimes, his head is just too full of what he needs to do for the Clan for him to remember to eat, or sleep, or groom his fur in the morning. He works himself to the bone to provide for his Clan and loved ones, to the point that he has a hard time actually relaxing and taking down time, becoming antsy and agitated if he's forced to remain inactive for too long. He always puts others before himself, attending to their needs long before he pays any attention to his own, even if he shows his concern through sarcasm and insults, rather than openly inquiring after another's well being. Though it's not very apparent to anyone who doesn't get to know him, he's actually quite the mother hen, fussing over his loved ones anytime they forget to take care of themselves – only, he shows it by chewing them out and acting as though their inattentiveness personally bothers him, rather than simply saying that he doesn't want them to get hurt. Contrary to popular belief, he is actually capable of speaking coherently and verbally expressing how he feels and how much he cares for others, it's just that doing so is kind of like pulling teeth for him – it's difficult for him to accept his own feelings, and he's prone to concealing his inner thoughts, even if he's outspoken and opinionated about the well being of the Clan. If he feels his silence is hurting his loved ones, however, he will speak up. He actually gets quite flustered around anyone he's romantically interested in, though he doesn't show it physically. He's secretly a big sappy romantic, and would express romantic feelings both through his actions and murmuring sweet nothings into any potential mate's ears – once he's comfortable enough with them, that is. That takes time. History He was raised a pureblooded WaveClan cat – however, since he was born during a particularly harsh leafbare, conditions weren't the best, and he and his littermates were born rather sickly. His littermate, Graykit, passed away within days of their birth. Relationship strained by the death of one of their kits, his parents didn't interact much or have a very loving relationship, so Whitewater grew up without a really good example of what an open and loving relationship looked like. When his mother was killed at the tail end of leafbare in a MarshClan raid, Whitewater was left with only his uncaring father as a parent, and consequently developed his harsh but caring attitude towards his Clanmates; his mother's death instilled pride and deep loyalty to WaveClan within him, and his father's continued aloof attitude made him decide that he wanted to make sure all of his Clanmates were taken care of, unlike his father. His apprenticeship went smoothly, for the most part, though he didn't make many friends and hit a bit of a rough patch when his father, too, died. Moodboards Character Link! White/Petal Link! Theme Song